1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of determining the location of a terminal, and in particular, to systems and methods for electronically determining the location of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
While there have been attempts to distribute lottery tickets via online lottery systems, for a variety of reasons many of these online lottery systems have failed to adequately address the challenges and opportunities presented by such online lottery distribution. For example, certain conventional approaches to online lotteries have failed to efficiently provide processes and systems for validating that lottery purchasers meet governmental regulations regarding lottery purchasers, such as certain residency or age mandates, or purchase location requirements.